


Однострочники (One-string fics)

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, written for prompt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелкие зарисовки по заявкам с однострочников на дайри.</p>
<p>This was supposed to be ons-string fics for fest prompts. Well... I always have too much to say for one-strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Инь-янь-хрень (Yin-Yang-Crap)

**Author's Note:**

> Все это отдельные фики по отдельным заявкам.
> 
> This are separate fics for separate prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ртуть впервые видит черепаху и приходит в восторг, после чего дом полон наворованных в зоомагазине черепах, окружающие в ужасе, а Ртуть счастлив.
> 
> Quicksilver has seen a turtle for the first time in his life and he was totally enchanted. Since then the house is full of stolen turtles, Quicksilver is happy and the others are terrified.

– Обалдеть, какая она… – почти благоговейным тоном выдохнул скрючившийся перед террариумом Ртуть, – медленная… Я про них только читал раньше!  
– Ну прям охуеть, – утомленно съязвил восседавший в углу холла Росомаха. – Надо же, ты читать умеешь!  
– Вау! Неужели ты знаешь, что такое читать? – смерив его оценивающим взглядом, совершенно искренне изумился Ртуть – и тут же выкинул его из головы, снова развернувшись к черепахе: – Какая классная…  
– Пьетро, не смотри на неё так, словно собираешься её съесть, – бросив короткий взгляд поверх газеты, заметил Чарльз. – В конце концов, это чужая черепаха.  
– А вот я бы не отказался от плошки черепахового супа, – почти мечтательно протянул Логан.  
Ртуть угрожающе медленно развернулся к нему, прикрыв террариум плечом, и посмотрел так, будто подозревал в намерении немедленно употребить черепаху в пищу. Более того, употребить его, Ртути, черепаху.  
– Профессор Ксавье, прошу вас, – прочирикала вернувшаяся в приемную секретарша. – Доктор Селвиг ожидает вас.  
– Спасибо, – тепло улыбнулся ей Чарльз, сложил газету и, бросив на своих спутников строгий взгляд, напомнил: – Не подеритесь тут без меня. И пожалуйста, Пьетро, веди себя прилично.  
На самом деле это была вечная дилемма: оставлять Ртуть без присмотра и иметь дело со всем невообразимым спектром последствий – или брать его с собой… и разгребать все те же последствия, разве что несколько менее разнообразные.  
Разумеется, доктор Селвиг больше никогда не видел своей черепахи.  
Пару недель спустя Чарльз пришел к выводу, что был бы счастлив тоже никогда её не видеть. И всех остальных тоже.  
Потому что Хэнк, конечно, попытался предотвратить неизбежное, подарив Пьетро большую энциклопедию о черепахах с огромными цветастыми фотографиями – вот только это ничерта не сработало. Энциклопедию в итоге изучал Чарльз, когда ему вдруг случалось заинтересоваться тем, на что именно он в очередной раз чуть не наехал. И если то, откуда Ртуть набрал две дюжины красноухих черепах и почти полсотни сухопутных среднеазиатских, Чарльз без труда мог представить (и кое-куда уже отправил чеки на соответствующие суммы), то, к примеру, происхождение здоровенной галапагосской, которая облюбовала зимний сад в южном флигеле, оставалось для него тайной. Американские зоопарки о пропаже не заявляли, а сам Ртуть в ответ на расспросы только обиженно хмурился и улетучивался прочь.  
– Зачем они тебе вообще? – обреченно поинтересовался Чарльз, в который раз чуть вывалившись из своего кресла, потому что под колесо опять сунулась какая-то черепаха. Кажется, эту – с желтоватым узором на панцире, у которого был отколот уголок возле правой передней лапы – он ещё не видел. Останавливаться Пьетро явно не собирался.  
– Ну, это… – Ртуть умолк и задумчиво пошевелил пальцами в воздухе: – Инь-янь, единство и борьба противоположностей… Всякая такая шняга. Ну ты знаешь, да?  
– Знаю, – печально согласился Чарльз. – Но тебе не кажется, что тут гармония уже нарушилась… в противоположном направлении? Слишком много инь… и всякая такая шняга.  
– Не-а, – жизнерадостно помотал головой Ртуть. – Ещё не нарушилась! Я же реально очень быстрый!  
Чарльз посмотрел на открытую дверь – закрывать их Пьетро никогда не считал нужным – и подумал, что должен наконец хоть что-то с этим сделать.

– Эрик. Это, в конце концов, твой сын…  
– Чарльз. – Голос Эрика звучал до крайности мрачно. – У меня уже все жилые базы Братства забиты этими ебаными черепахами. У тебя хотя бы парк под боком есть, а вот у меня они так и будут ползать прямо под ногами.


	2. Свидетель (The witness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик/Чарльз, Питер. Черик и представить не могут сколько раз их заставал Питер.
> 
> Erik/Charles. They can't even imagine how often Pietro has seen them

– «Прощай, дружище», значит? – фыркает Пьетро, обнаруживший в кабинете профессора Ксавье одного очень знакомого типа. Тип выглядит уже не так уныло, как в их первую встречу, но все же менее вызывающе, чем в Вашингтоне неделей спустя. И да, Пьетро нисколько не удивлен. – Для чувака, умеющего толкать такие крутые речи, ты, папка, прискорбно неточен в словах. А камеры все-таки надо выключать вовремя.  
Его, конечно же, не замечают; Ртуть сопит, изучая виновато-упрямое выражение на лице отца, а затем подкладывает ему на стул завалявшуюся в кармане кнопку. Не со зла, просто не может же он вот так запросто простить ему семнадцать лет отсутствия в его жизни?.. Или, самое меньшее, семь: на остальные десять у него все-таки была пристойная отмазка.  
* * *  
– Блин, чуваки, да вы тут и в самом деле в шахматы играете! – от души поражается Ртуть, нисколько не заботясь о том, что замершие, словно мухи в янтаре, люди не способны его даже услышать. – Я, конечно, ко всему привык, но вы какие-то слишком уж медленные. Я обо всем ещё когда догадался, Хэнк давным-давно догадался… Господи пресвятый, даже Логан все понял ещё там в лифте, а вы до сих пор!..  
Он сокрушенно качает головой, с укором смотрит на невозмутимого отца, в уголках губ которого притаилась улыбка, на Чарльза, неубедительно пытающегося изобразить осуждающий взгляд – и аккуратно поправляет руку Эрика, тянущуюся к чарльзову ферзю. И с трудом сдерживает смех, когда их пальцы сталкиваются над фигуркой, и оба вздрагивают, словно мальчишки, которых застукали за рукоблудством.  
Ртуть, конечно, придурок, но все же знает, что такое такт, и в следующую секунду его уже нет в комнате.  
* * *  
– Вы совсем, совсем, чудовищно медленные! Сколько ж можно, вашу мать! – выговаривает им Пьетро, уже в пятнадцатый раз сдвигая ладонь Чарльза на несколько миллиметров в сторону. Он парень умный, знаком с принципом необходимых и достаточных воздействий и знает, что остальное Чарльз с Эриком сделают сами… а вернее, не сделают. В пятнадцатый, чтоб их, раз.  
Тупицы.  
* * *  
– Ну наконец-то профессор соизволил включить свой могучий мозг! – Вообще говоря, Ртуть тот ещё собственник и с искренним и глубоким удовольствием отыскал и подставил ту синюю бабу; но рука Чарльза на затылке его отца выглядит явлением естественным и неизбежным, словно восход солнца, и не вызывает никаких особых чувств. Разве что спокойное удовлетворение: наконец-то хоть что-то в мире идет как положено. – Надеюсь, вы хотя бы целоваться за это время не разучились, придурки великовозрастные.  
И только за дверью он спохватывается, озадаченный пришедшей в голову мыслью:  
– Стоп, а как вы вообще дальнейшее осуществлять собираетесь?.. – Он ерошит волосы на затылке и со вздохом добавляет: – Поискать им, что ли, Кама-сутру для паралитиков…  
* * *  
– Папка, да ты у меня извращенец! – присвистывает Пьетро, в следующий раз обнаружив их уже на диване. Обходит вокруг, внимательно изучая представшую его взору композицию, и удивленно хмыкает: – Оп-па, а тут, оказывается, не все так безнадежно. Ну ладно, папка, ты ещё не совсем извращенец… но мог бы тоже умных книжек почитать. – Он осматривается, пристраивает под диванную подушку небольшую бутылочку и с ухмылкой сообщает: – Надеюсь, ни у кого из вас нет аллергии на апельсиновое масло. А если все-таки есть… ну значит, не судьба.  
* * *  
– Любопытненько, – задумчиво комментирует Пьетро. Стучаться в двери перед тем, как войти, он так и не научился и учиться не собирается. Зачем бы, в самом деле? – Никогда бы не подумал, что в похабных анекдотах может быть доля истины, но эффект налицо. Кому бы слить тему для медицинской диссертации? «Анальный секс как средство от застарелых травм спинного мозга»… – Он щурится, склоняет голову к плечу и с сомнением тянет: – Или, может, «Влияние мощных магнитных полей на регенеративные способности организма»? Впрочем, ладно, продолжайте без меня.  
* * *  
Когда профессору Ксавье удается встать на ноги – пусть ещё нетвердо, пусть лишь с опорой на старческие ходунки с колесиками – вся школа чуть не сходит с ума от радости. Чарльз тяжело дышит и большую часть собственного веса переносит на ладони и резиновые поручни ходунков, но его улыбка кажется ярче первого летнего солнца за окнами. Он обводит взглядом лица собравшихся вокруг него учеников и вдруг вопросительно приподнимает бровь:  
– Пьетро, да ты, кажется, не очень-то удивлен?..  
Ртуть ухмыляется – той самой ухмылкой, которой ответил на самый первый взгляд отца; такой же, какой его отец встречает первый взгляд разомлевшего от его страсти Чарльза:  
– Поверьте, профессор, вы ничего не хотите об этом знать!


	3. Четыре лапы и хвост (Four paws and a tale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После ухода Эрика, Чарльз заводит себе множество кошек. "- Знакомся, Эрик, это Лапусик. Теперь он будет спать с нами"
> 
> Eris's gone and Charles brought home a lot of cats. "Eric, may I introduce Kitty-Paw. He is sleeping with us now."

В Уэстчестере было невыносимо тихо.  
Чарльз попросту не в силах был находиться в опустевшем доме. На первом этаже ему повсюду мерещилось эхо юношеских голосов, тени их мыслей и ещё по-детски ярких эмоций, а подняться на второй, в библиотеку, где можно было бы спрятаться от всего этого, он уже не мог. По крайней мере, без чужой помощи. Хэнк остался, но его присутствие не приносило облегчения: в нем все ярче горела какая-то сосредоточенная одержимость, бесконечное «я сделаю-помогу-все-исправлю», мелькали призраки гипотез, идей, химических формул… Глубже Чарльз не заглядывал; и, пожалуй, не столько из уважения к чужой личности, сколько потому, что разум работающего ученого даже с натяжкой нельзя было назвать приятным местом.  
Уэстчестерский парк постепенно дичал. Чарльз, в любую погоду сбегавший прочь из дома сразу после завтрака, проезжал по идеально ровным когда-то дорожкам, с едва ощутимой грустью отмечал, что давно пора подровнять изгороди, почистить зарастающий пруд и обрезать деревья – и всякий раз забывал попросить Хэнка пригласить садовника. А может быть, его подсознание просто стремилось сделать окружающий мир собственным отражением. Может быть, у него даже получалось: под темными кронами так легко было ни о чем не думать, не вспоминать… и не терзаться напрасной надеждой.  
Чужая боль – не привычно-отдаленная, вечная тень на горизонте, а близкая, мучительно-тесно переплетенная со страхом – вырвала Чарльза из затягивавшего его оцепенения. Он торопливо огляделся, смаргивая с ресниц воду, и неожиданно сообразил, что под мелкой, словно туман, моросью успел промокнуть насквозь и продрог до костей. Как и тот, другой, который на самом деле даже не был человеком.  
Читать мысли животных Чарльз не мог: может быть, его дар был ограничен лишь родом человеческим, может быть, этих мыслей – таких, какие он мог бы узнать – просто не было. Ощущений вполне хватало: боль, страх, холод, тоска. Одиночество, теперь слишком хорошо ему знакомое.  
– Ты не один, – неслышно проговорил Чарльз. Сосредоточился, сконцентрировал волю не на словах, а на том, что было проще и больше них, и позвал снова, уверенней и мягче: – Ты не один. Иди ко мне!  
Тот, маленький и напуганный, колебался. Чарльз ждал, продолжая касаться крохотного, трогательно хрупкого в сравнении с его собственным сознания, в котором постепенно становилось чуть меньше страха и чуть больше – жадного нетерпения. Родившаяся из него отвага вспыхнула, словно взрыв сверхновой, заставив Чарльза задохнуться на миг от пронзительной остроты ощущений – и из успевшей зарасти ивняком ложбинки высунулась грязная мордочка котенка.  
– Ну хотя бы тебе я ещё могу помочь, – тихо проговорил Чарльз. Уходить далеко от казавшегося безопасным места котенок не осмелился, и ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы провести не приспособленное к поездкам по кочковатому дерну инвалидное кресло к краю неглубокого сырого оврага. Подобрать малыша, не вывалившись на землю, тоже оказалось непросто, но теперь продрогший звереныш сидел у него на коленях и смотрел прямо в лицо огромными голубыми глазами. – Я буду звать тебя…  
«Эрик,» – мелькнуло в голове; на мордочке у котенка даже сейчас была написана непреклонная решимость, ободранные ушки торчали дерзко и гордо, и казалось, что маленький хищник в любую секунду готов ринуться в бой. Совсем как… Чарльз оборвал мысль на середине и осторожно обхватил крохотное тельце ладонями, прикрывая от дождя:  
– Я буду звать тебя Лапусик. Держись крепче, нам надо согреть тебя и накормить… и помыть тоже, надеюсь, ты мне это простишь. 

Следующий кот тоже приблудился к ним как-то сам собой. Лапусик, вроде как территориальное животное, возражать отчего-то не стал и гонял нового жильца только с чарльзовой кровати, каковую считал своей законной и неотъемлемой собственностью. Снисходительное отношение к бродячей кошке, которая собралась рожать под крыльцом дальнего флигеля, было Чарльзу понятнее, и он почти не волновался, когда просил Хэнка перенести молодую мать с потомством в теплую кладовку на первом этаже.  
Потом оказалось, что здание приюта для бездомных животных в соседнем городке вот-вот развалится от старости, денег на ремонт нет и собирать их никто не будет, потому что всем наплевать. Потом Чарльз начал подозревать, что в дело вступил какой-то неведомый кошачий телеграф… впрочем, он не возражал: тратить семейное наследие все равно было не на что, а исследования Хэнка многого не требовали.  
Зато так ему удавалось остановиться прежде, чем в доме заканчивалась выпивка: хватало всего пары стаканов, после которых Лапусик начинал казаться вполне достойным собеседником, а эхо чужой боли, которую все злее обрушивал на него весь окружающий мир, начинало таять в глухом кошачьем урчании. На шприцы с вакциной Хэнка Лапусик отчего-то смотрел с осуждением, но все равно не отставал от бродившего по дому хозяина ни на шаг и время от времени осторожно и ласково трогал его лапой.

– Проходи, не стесняйся, – отрывисто бросил Чарльз, опустился на одно колено и тихонько заговорил со сбежавшимися к нему кошками, поглаживая теплые усатые мордочки. Хэнк сразу ушел на кухню, и за Большим Синим Подателем Еды увязалось с десяток встречающих. Логан подобрал сунувшуюся ему под ноги кошечку, посадил её на плечо и, нежно почесывая горлышко, двинулся следом; Чарльза это все ещё удивляло, но грубиян, знакомство с которым началось с мордобоя, и в самом деле оказался из тех людей, которые без колебаний вспорют брюхо врагу, а потом подставятся под пулю, закрывая оказавшегося рядом щенка собственным телом. Ну, за оставленных на Логана питомцев Чарльз точно мог не волноваться, ничего с ними не случится.  
Эрик, похоже, заметил его одобрительный взгляд: чуть смягчившееся после партии в шахматы лицо вновь стало жестче и суровей, словно он ждал продолжения начавшейся в самолете стычки… или готовился драться за то, что было ему дорого. Подлизываться к Чарльзу слишком уж откровенно – сюсюкать с каким-нибудь котенком или наклоняться к задумчиво обнюхивавшей его кошачьей матроне – Эрик, само собой, не стал, но сидевшего на перилах кота, который сунулся мордочкой прямо ему в ладонь, погладил жестом ласковым и естественным, как дыхание.  
– Хэнку нужно проверить самолет, в Париж вылетим завтра утром, – не так сухо, как собирался, проговорил Чарльз. – Ужин в восемь, выбирай комнату, располагайся.  
Эрик кивнул, молча наблюдая за ним. Чарльз невольно повел плечами в инстинктивном желании прикрыть уязвимые места и заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не обделить никого из жаждавших его внимания любимцев. Для того, чтобы чувствовать присутствие Эрика, не нужно было быть телепатом: даже сейчас, с бродящей в крови вакциной, Чарльзу казалось, что он очутился в оке шторма и от безумия бушующей стихии его отделял лишь один маленький шаг.  
За десять лет бок о бок с кошками ему следовало бы привыкнуть к тому, что его слова бывали услышаны лишь тогда, когда совпадали с собственными намерениями слышащего; возможно, проблемой это становилось из-за того, что Эрик все-таки не был котом.  
– Я выбрал, – спокойно сообщил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Чарльза, закрыв за собой дверь его же комнаты.  
Чарльз чуть слышно хмыкнул: весь вид Эрика говорил о том, что объяснять – что это плохая идея, что к прошлому нет возврата, что в особняке полным-полно пустующих комнат, а у него не было никакой охоты отягощать ставший привычным бардак в своей ещё и упрямым металлокинетиком – было бесполезно. Всегда трудно доказывать то, во что не веришь сам, а Эрик был слишком умен для того, чтобы купиться на отличное от безупречного притворство.  
К тому же действия он всегда понимал куда лучше, чем слова.  
– Знакомься, Эрик, – светски проговорил Чарльз, демонстративно изящным жестом указав на дремавшего в его постели кота, – это Лапусик. Теперь он будет спать с нами.  
Лапусик, ветеран бесчисленных сражений, пятнадцать фунтов мышц, шрамов, когтей и зубов, способных стать нешуточной угрозой даже для бультерьера, встопорщил уши и, подняв голову, критически воззрился на незваного гостя. Эрик чуть дрогнул уголками губ в намеке на усмешку, будто бы признав в нем равного, существо одной с собой породы, и вновь посмотрел на Чарльза вспыхнувшими весельем глазами – словно его бесполезная, нелепая уловка была лучше признания в любви:  
– Думаю, мы вполне поладим.


	4. Новый отсчет (A new startpoint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Траск и Эрик случайно меняются телами.
> 
> An accidental body exchange: Thrask and Erik.

Первые несколько дней стали его худшим кошмаром.  
Он оглох, оглох и ослеп, оказался заперт в границах жалких пяти человеческих чувств, хуже чем в бетонной клетке в Пентагоне. Он не мог ощутить даже того, чего людям никогда прежде не удавалось у него отнять – магнитного поля Земли; и оттого ему казалось, что он уже наполовину мертв. На другую же половину…  
Тело Боливара Траска было маленьким и слабым, неудобным, словно обувь не по размеру. Эрик никогда не зацикливался на собственной внешности, но это нелепое, искореженное лицо в зеркале – вместо его собственного, с прозрачно-серыми, правильного металлического тона глазами – всякий раз оказывалось той последней каплей, что толкала его через грань между тихим, почти будничным раздражением и самозабвенной, сокрушительной яростью.  
Вот только теперь его ярость тоже выглядела… жалко.  
Оставалось лишь стискивать зубы, привычно сдерживая себя, и снова вгрызаться в затребованные у подчиненных Траска материалы. Здесь отчего-то получалось проще, чем он ожидал: Эрик не был биологом, о генетике знал только то, что когда-то рассказывал ему Чарльз, но незнакомые слова, схемы и принципы укладывались в голове легко и прочно, будто чужой мозг просто восстанавливал уже наработанные связи. Впрочем, ему и не требовалось никаких объяснений для того, чтобы узнать в описанных сухими научными терминами проектах – оружие.  
Похоже, у Траска и раньше была привычка время от времени ударяться в затворничество. Эрик всерьез опасался разоблачения, но секретарь, два раза в день приносивший ему новые данные, вполне удовлетворялся сухим «благодарю» и, кажется, даже не заметил того, что Эрик ни разу не обратился к нему по имени. Но такое не могло длиться долго, и человек, знавший о манерах Траска лишь то, что можно было заметить за несколько секунд трансляции в новостях, не продержался бы на его месте и недели.  
Вряд ли люди смогли бы понять, что именно произошло, самое большее – сочли бы его сумасшедшим. Но никто не позволил бы безумцу управлять мощным международным концерном, возможностей которого – однажды в не таком уж далеком будущем – вполне хватит для того, чтобы развязать войну на уничтожение.  
Для того, чтобы узнать оружие и в нем, Эрику потребовалось чуть больше времени, но теперь он не собирался выпускать его из рук.  
– Чарльз, мне нужна твоя помощь. – Номер уэстчестерского телефона он помнил наизусть даже десять с лишним лет спустя. Услышавший незнакомый голос Чарльз проворчал что-то неразборчивое и явно собирался бросить трубку, и Эрик торопливо заговорил снова: – Моя мать зажигала менору; у неё уже были синяки под глазами, и шестая свеча никак не хотела разгораться, но она все равно улыбалась. Ты видел это, я помню, у тебя глаза блестели от слез, и ты действительно был прав тогда – насчет точки между злостью и умиротворением, после этого сдвинуть тарелку оказалось совсем легко. Чарльз, послушай…  
– Эрик? – Голос у Чарльза дрогнул, но из него исчезло усталое равнодушие человека, занятого стократ более важными делами. И теперь он действительно был готов слушать.  
Эрику не пришлось тратить много времени на объяснения, Чарльз как бы не лучше него знал, как поразителен и непредсказуем бывал этот мир. И его болезненно чуткая обычно совесть нисколько не возражала против того, чтобы предотвратить будущий геноцид при помощи фантастически наглой, но при этом – в идеале – бескровной аферы.  
Все вышло именно так, как планировал Эрик: один визит Чарльза Ксавье в главную лабораторию Траск Индастриз – и все, кто мог бы заподозрить неладное в поведении «Боливара Траска», начали сами придумывать оправдания его неизбежным ошибкам. По крайней мере, мелочам – а крупных Эрик старался не совершать. Он перепоручил большую часть научной работы сотрудникам «своих» лабораторий: фантомная память вовсе не сделала его тем почти гениальным исследователем, каким был сам Траск. Его собственные таланты лежали в совершенно иной области, и следующие полгода рынок высоких военных технологий трясло и лихорадило, пока Траск Индастриз пожирала не ожидавших подобной прыти конкурентов.  
Исследования носителей икс-гена, которые Траск и без того вел едва ли не в одиночку, вместе с полудюжиной самых надежных своих людей, Эрик сократил до предела. После некоторого колебания все же оставил описательно-статистический раздел: информация действительно могла пригодиться, а братья и сестры мутанты не обеднели бы от пары пробирок взятой со всеми полагающимися медицинскими процедурами крови. Этого было недостаточно, всегда недостаточно, и разработка Стражей продвигалась черепашьим шагом, но с этим приходилось смириться. Чарльзу Эрик говорил, что просто закрыть столь масштабный проект – над ним работала почти десятая часть огромного концерна – невозможно, что даже его родоначальник не всемогущ, что он делал все, что было в его силах. Чарльз верил, потому что Эрик и в самом деле ему не врал, а его отвращение к собственному бессилию напрочь забивало слабый привкус недомолвки.   
В вечно менявшихся чертежах неизменным оставалось одно: главный управляющий элемент конструкции был сделан из самого современного, самого прочного металлического сплава.  
Рэйвен, о которой они едва не забыли, все же пришла убивать Боливара Траска. Эрику хватило нескольких фраз, чтобы совершенно сбить её с толку, заставить выронить уже поднятый пистолет… Через несколько минут у неё уже не оставалось сомнений в том, кто именно стоял перед ней, получасом спустя она готова была вновь следовать за ним, как и десять лет назад, и повиноваться каждому его слову.  
Эрик умел отвечать верностью на верность. Он был рядом с ней, когда после очередной разведывательной операции она рыдала у него на плече от усталости, забыв о том, что теперь для этого приходилось сгибаться почти втрое. Он держал её за руку, когда врачи извлекали из её тела две дюжины керамических пуль Уильяма Страйкера, который возомнил себя самостоятельным исследователем и сбежал из лаборатории Траска с материалами последних экспериментов. Он гладил её по волосам и шептал на ухо утешительную чушь, пока ученые Траск Индастриз разбирали на хромосомы воющую от боли героиню, которая легла на лабораторный стол по слову своего вождя и во имя своего народа.  
Стражи грядущего должны были быть созданы. Только в этом будущем направлять их будет другая рука. Или, вернее, другой разум.  
В криогенной камере в двух этажах под главным залом Церебро дожидалось своего часа тело Эрика Леншерра.


	5. Изменить предопределенное (Change the inevitable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чарльз и борьба с грядущим облысением.
> 
> Charles and his struggle against the forthcoming baldness.

Умоляющие глаза Хэнка – оба варианта, серо-голубые человеческие и густо-желтые звериные – преследовали его даже во сне.  
– Нет, – упрямо пробормотал Чарльз и отвернулся. Раньше, должно быть, и вовсе перевернулся бы на другой бок, для пущей выразительности, но тело на удивление быстро привыкло к тому, что теперь каждая попытка заканчивалась неудачей – а значит, не было смысла даже пытаться. – Я ведь уже говорил тебе, ещё в шестьдесят втором…  
– Но Чарльз… – просительно затянул Хэнк.  
Чарльз вздрогнул, подорвался на кровати и чуть не сломал Хэнку нос собственным лбом.  
– Слезь нафиг с люстры! – нервно потребовал он. Хэнк отчаянно засмущался и, качнувшись, по-звериному грациозно приземлился рядом с его постелью.  
– Извини. Просто так удобнее… – почти жалобно пробормотал он.  
– Скажи, что у нас просто закончилась еда, и все семь учеников школы уже готовы умереть с голоду или сожрать друг друга, – потребовал Чарльз и, потерев все ещё слипавшиеся глаза, принялся выбираться из кровати. Хэнк дернулся было помочь, но он отмахнулся: необходимость принимать чужую помощь была для него не так болезненна, как для Эрика, но он все же предпочитал по возможности обходиться своими силами. – Или что к нам явилось ЦРУ, и мне пора снова прочищать им мозги.  
– Нет, с едой все в порядке, а ЦРУ приедет завтра или послезавтра, у них сегодня по графику выдача зарплаты, – виновато отозвался Хэнк и, помявшись, снова поднял на него глаза: – Чарльз, но все же…  
– Я сказал: «нет»! – самым суровым своим преподавательским тоном провозгласил Чарльз. – Друг мой, в конце концов, кто из нас гений? Гениальный инженер, гениальный биолог, талантливый пилот… хотя это уже к делу не относится. Неужели ты до сих пор не придумал, как решить одну маленькую техническую проблему?  
– Придумал, конечно, – неподдельно удивился тот. Чарльз укоризненно посмотрел на него, и Хэнк снова засверкал клыками в просительной улыбке: – Но я мог бы реализовать ещё несколько очень полезных функций, и ты ведь сам хотел, чтобы новая Церебро…  
– А без этого никак? – тоскливо осведомился Чарльз и принялся запихивать левую ногу в штанину идеально отглаженных брюк. Порой он подумывал о том, чтобы просто плюнуть на всю эту ерунду и ограничиться большим клетчатым пледом – или, может быть, килтом – но образ мудрого профессора обязывал. Только костюмы: пиджаки, брюки, иногда ещё и жилеты, и только по праздникам можно было позволить себе небольшую, тщательно рассчитанную небрежность.  
– Можно и без этого, – подозрительно легко согласился Хэнк. Умоляющее выражение с его лица, однако, пропадать и не думало. – Только тогда я не знаю, когда смогу запустить её в работу – придется решать ещё «одну маленькую техническую проблему»…  
Чарльз с подозрением покосился на него. Голос Хэнка звучал совсем как обычно, неуверенно и сбивчиво, но ему все равно мерещилась издевка. И в «маленькой технической проблеме», и даже в том, что тот раз за разом поднимал решенный, казалось бы, вопрос.  
– Но ведь ты говорил, что все равно облысеешь там, в будущем! – в отчаянии воззвал Хэнк. – Так какая…  
– Во-первых, будущее мы изменили, – перебил его Чарльз и, закончив наконец с брюками, потянулся за рубашкой. – Во-вторых, там я, кажется, облысел уже в довольно почтенном возрасте, и это ещё как-то простительно. В-третьих, я обязан иметь представительный вид, а такая сияющая лысина может выглядеть естественно и – при толике стараний – даже элегантно у старика, которому далеко за семьдесят, а не у едва тридцатилетнего мужчины.  
– Тебе уже намного больше, – нетактично заметил готовый всерьез обидеться Хэнк.  
– В-четвертых, я просто не хочу! – мстительно добавил Чарльз. Хэнк тут же закрыл уже открывавшуюся для нового возражения пасть, кивнул и, скорбно повздыхав, повез его в столовую.  
Чарльз ловил его взгляд в зеркалах и все отчетливей понимал, что сегодняшнюю битву он, конечно, выиграл – но при этом неумолимо проигрывал войну.


	6. 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По неизвестным причинам Эрика и Чарльза закидывает из 1973 в 2014 — такими, какими они были в 1973 (Чарльз ходит!). Шок от изменившегося мира. Бонус: «Что, клеши больше не носят? УРА!!»
> 
> For unknown reasons Charles and Erik from 1973 find themselves in 2014. They are still the same and Charle can walk. Shocked by the changed world. Bonus for: "No more bell-bottomed trousers? GREAT!"

– Здесь много металла, – с удовлетворением заметил Эрик, оглядевшись вокруг. – Мелочь, по большей части, но все же…  
– Эрик!.. – предостерегающе прошипел Чарльз. Они торчали, как два идиота, на оживленной улице какого-то мегаполиса, и это был явно не тот момент для хорошей, качественной воспитательной речи. По правде сказать, с воспитательными речами у Чарльза никогда особо не ладилось – что с Рэйвен, что с Эриком… а металла вокруг и впрямь было многовато.  
– Что? – удивленно и чуточку насмешливо приподнял бровь Эрик, обернувшись к нему. – Просто одна сволочь в Пентагоне очень любила при случае рассказать мне, что к двухтысячному году человеческая цивилизация научится обходиться безо всякого металла. Так вот, не научились! – В его голосе звучало откровенное злорадство.  
Чарльз устало вздохнул. И тут же спохватился:  
– Погоди, когда это ты успел узнать, который здесь год?  
– Посмотри вон туда. – Эрик указал на огромный плакат на стене одного из небоскребов: небритый мужик в когтистых перчатках закрывал плечом женщину в синем обтягивающем комбинезоне и с синим же гримом на лице. Женщина этим фактом явно была недовольна и оттого напоминала Мистик сильнее, чем должна была. – «Скоро в кинотеатрах» и огромная цифра 2014. Если я хоть что-то понимаю в людях, то сейчас самое меньшее конец две тысячи тринадцатого. Так что пентагонская сволочь в любом случае в пролете. Лет этак на десять.  
– Не в обиду тебе, но полагаться на твое умение разбираться в людях было бы неблагоразумно, – процедил Чарльз, нацепил на лицо обаятельную (и несколько менее эффективную из-за следов почти десятилетнего запоя) улыбку и, бросив ему повелительное: «Стой тут и ничего не делай!», направился к стайке застрявших прямо у входа в кофейню девиц. Скептическое хмыканье Эрика он старательно пропустил мимо ушей.  
Эрик ехидно посмотрел ему вслед, тихонько утянул из кармана у проходившего мимо латиноса кастет и принялся бездумно мять довольно хреновое, по правде сказать, железо. То, что получалось в итоге, на ощупь отчего-то напоминало морду обкуренного зайчика. Магнето заставил себя собраться, и разделившийся на несколько частей комок превратился в горсть остро отточенных метательных звездочек.  
Эрик снова глянул на беседовавшего с девицами Чарльза, поморщился – и звездочки, смешавшись, упали ему в карман парой гладких металлических шариков.  
– Ты был прав, – вернувшись к нему, неохотно признал Чарльз. Выражение лица у него было какое-то расплывчатое, неопределенное, словно он никак не мог понять: оскорблен он, растерян или охвачен исследовательским восторгом. – Сегодня тринадцатое марта две тысячи четырнадцатого года. – Эрик вопросительно шевельнул бровью, и он все-таки не выдержал: – Она спросила, где я добыл эту клевую винтажную ветошь!  
Эрик оглядел его с головы до ног и пожал плечами:  
– Насколько я успел заметить, клеши и правда больше не носят. Не могу сказать, что меня это огорчает.  
– На себя посмотри!  
– Шмотье мне покупал ты, друг мой, – невозмутимо хмыкнул Эрик. – Моей единственной альтернативой оказалась ношеная тюремная роба, так что выбор был вполне очевиден.  
– Заткнись, Эрик. Просто заткнись! – прорычал Чарльз. На лице у него теперь изображалось искреннее страдание.  
– А этот твой Логан, похоже, изрядно преувеличил, описывая ужасы грядущего, – вежливо сменил тему Эрик, продолжавший разглядывать окружающий мир с каким-то не по-хорошему созерцательным интересом. – Или за прошедшие годы понятие «ужасов» сильно изменилось.  
– До той войны ещё лет десять, – отозвался настороженно косившийся на него Чарльз. Подозрительно тихий Магнето беспокоил его куда больше, чем весь этот незнакомый, казавшийся совершенно сумасшедшим мир. – Разработка новой модели ещё не закончена, Стражи пока скорее забавные игрушки правительства, чем настоящее оружие. Возможно, у нас ещё есть шанс что-то изменить…  
Эрик молча кивнул. Чарльз встревожился ещё сильнее.  
– Эрик, что ты за…  
– Ты не против, если мы ненадолго вернемся в Уэстчестер? – почти светским тоном осведомился тот и, повернувшись к нему, пояснил: – Нам нужно как-то сориентироваться в этом новом мире, и лучше бы делать это не на улице. Источников информации здесь, конечно, предостаточно, но воспользоваться самыми эффективными методами извлечения оной ты мне наверняка не дашь.  
– Не дам, – ответил Чарльз низким и глухим от внезапной злости голосом. Самоуверенная, без тени растерянности рожа Магнето отчетливо просила кулака. Чарльз глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание и, издевательски точно скопировав тон собеседника, поинтересовался: – Видишь что-нибудь знакомое, друг мой?  
Эрик сощурился и окинул городской пейзаж цепким взглядом, который куда лучше смотрелся бы в прицеле снайперской винтовки.  
– Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, – заметил он. – Выходит, мы с тобой в Нью-Йорке. Не так уж далеко.  
– Погоди, но где тогда Башни-близнецы? – недоуменно нахмурился Чарльз. – Их ведь должны были давно достроить, уже в семьдесят третьем обещали открытие… Я, конечно, изрядно выпал из жизни, но мне Хэнк все уши ими прожужжал…  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь? – ласковым тоном санитара психбольницы уточнил Эрик и с искренним интересом посмотрел на него.  
– Забудь, – выплюнул Чарльз и снова завертел головой, выискивая подходящую жертву.  
– Простите, вы не подскажете, что случилось с башнями-близнецами? – поймав за рукав проходившего мимо типа более-менее приличного вида, поинтересовался он. Тип посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и чуть ли не покрутил пальцем у виска:  
– Одиннадцатое сентября.  
– А что произошло одиннадцатого сентября? – растерянно переспросил Чарльз.  
– В какой дыре ты просидел последние сто лет, приятель? – неподдельно изумился прохожий. – Погугли!  
– Что?.. – Недоуменный взгляд Чарльза достался уже спине уходящего мужчины. Болтавшаяся у заднего кармана его брюк цепочка вдруг нехорошо дрогнула, и Чарльз поспешно развернулся: – Эрик, нет! Это, в конце концов, попросту мелочно!  
– Ладно, – пожал плечами Эрик. Чарльз настороженно сузил глаза, и он терпеливо пояснил: – Я не собираюсь спорить с тобой, когда ты прав. Это действительно было бы мелочно.  
Чарльз вдруг понял, что ещё пожалеет о том, что не дал удушить того грубияна цепочкой от его же ключей.


	7. Мужество (The courage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Пьетро появляется привычка целовать Эрика в щеку на глазах у других. "Пусть знают, что я все равно люблю тебя"
> 
> Pietro gets a habit of kissing Erik's cheek in public. "Let them know I still love you".

Наверно, встречаться с Чарльзом на стоянке бродячего цирка было не лучшей идеей. Но им нужно было поговорить, причем желательно наедине – а значит, открытая вновь школа Ксавьера стала бы решением ещё менее удачным. Эрик помнил, как это было: даже когда в особняке обитали всего-то четверо малолетних мутантов, от них совершенно невозможно было скрыться. А теперь в Уэстчестере жило уже полтора десятка новых учеников, и наверняка все они прибегали к Чарльзу со своими детскими проблемами в самые неподходящие моменты.  
А в цирк Салливана Чарльз отправился в компании всего одного ученика, и Эрик решил, что один-единственный мутант, вряд ли успевший овладеть своими способностями в должной мере, помешать их разговору не сможет.  
…порой даже самые лучшие планы безнадежно проваливались из-за банального недостатка информации.  
Этим мутантом оказался Ртуть, Пьетро Максимофф. И он заметил Эрика прежде, чем тот успел заподозрить неладное в знакомой зеленце на лике профессора Ксавьера, который восседал в появившемся из ниоткуда инвалидном кресле. Потом пришел эриков черед зеленеть, потому что его прочитали, как маленького, и в ту же секунду доставили к Чарльзу через всю обширную площадку, на которой работники цирка собирались ставить шатер шапито.  
– Здорово, старик! – объявил придерживавший его затылок Ртуть и, не дав ему отдышаться, решительно чмокнул в щеку.  
Эрик оцепенел.  
На лице успевшего немного оправиться Чарльза нарисовалось искреннее, неподдельное изумление. Ртуть упрямо выпятил подбородок и зыркнул на профессора вызывающе и почти злобно, как будто ожидал порицания и заранее готовился отстаивать свое. Впрочем, сказать Чарльз ничего не успел, потому что Пьетро до странного аккуратно прислонил Эрика к случившемуся рядом столбу, немедленно удрал куда-то и, вернувшись через жалкую долю секунды, сунул Эрику в руки большой картонный стакан с кофе.  
…Вообще-то кофе Магнето любил. И пил его обычно как раз со сливками и сахаром, за что Янош, оскорбленный таким обращением с национальным напитком всей Центральной и Южной Америки, за глаза клеймил его извращенцем.  
Вот только называть «кофе» де… подозрительное варево из «Старбакса» у Эрика язык не поворачивался. И сливки, в его представлении, должны были только смягчать резкую кофейную горечь, а не расплываться на поверхности напитка пухлым фигурным облаком размером чуть не в половину немаленького стакана. Довершали представшую перед ним чудовищную картину потеки липкого карамельного сиропа, уже подбиравшиеся к его пальцам.  
Замерший в демонстративно небрежной позе Ртуть таращился на него взыскующе и требовательно, и Эрик всем своим существом чувствовал, как вибрировала на его вроде как неподвижном теле всякая железная мелочь.  
Кое-чья мама была знакома с «чуваком, который умел управлять металлом». А до ближайшего «Старбакса» было десять километров по шоссе и ещё три квартала по городу.  
– Спасибо, Пьетро, – собрав все свое мужество, проговорил Эрик и доблестно попытался улыбнуться. Почти воинственная сосредоточенность на лице его сына тут же рассыпалась осколками, и её сменила уже знакомая ему ухмылка, торжествующая и азартная – точь-в-точь как тогда в Пентагоне.   
Пьетро коротко кивнул, перевел взгляд с него на Чарльза и обратно и тактично исчез. Где-то за фургонами тут же началась свара: метательница ножей напустилась на силача, который прихватил её инвентарь вместе со своими гирями. Силач все отрицал.  
Эрик глубоко вздохнул, скорбно посмотрел на остывавшую в его руках гадость и, сотворив из пары завалявшихся в кармане монет чайную ложку, решительно вонзил её в начинавший оплывать комок сливок. Выкидывать преподнесенный от всего сердца подарок в мусорку было как-то совестно, хотя, по правде сказать, там ему было самое место. Однако то, что приторную дрянь приволок ему именно Пьетро, почему-то все меняло.  
Прекрасно знавший его вкусы Чарльз, который до этого мгновения наблюдал за ним со снисходительной и самую малость злорадной усмешкой, теперь выглядел так, будто перед ним неожиданно разверзлась бездонная пропасть.  
– Денег дай! – потребовал у Эрика вновь возникший рядом с ними Пьетро. – Там зверинец! И змеи, ме-е-е-едленные-ме-е-едленные такие, охренеть просто! И черепаха, она вообще! Проф, давай заведем в школе черепаху? Или там ещё скунс есть, у него такая морда смешная! Спасибо, старик, ты самый классный!  
Не успевший даже рот открыть Эрик мужественно пережил ещё один поцелуй в щеку, поймал свой заметно полегчавший бумажник за металл покореженной кнопки и сунул его обратно во внутренний карман пальто. Чарльз сузил глаза и воззрился на него недобро и подозрительно.  
– Не смотри на меня, как на педофила, – мрачно сказал Эрик и, прикончив наконец чертовы сливки, залпом, чтобы не дай бог не почувствовать вкуса, заглотил скрывавшееся под ними… вещество. – И не делай вид, будто ничего не знаешь.  
Чарльз молча проследил за тем, как бывшая ложка, обвившись вокруг картонного стакана, по красивой параболической дуге унесла его в мусорку, и осторожно переспросил:  
– Чего именно не знаю?  
Ответить Эрик уже не успел: кто-то из обитателей цирка был вовсе не в восторге от того, что рядом с их домом разгуливал объявленный в розыск террорист, и вызвал полицию.  
* * *  
– Я был против, – сообщил ему Хэнк вместо приветствия и оскалился. Гримаса Зверя на лице законченного ботаника, измученного жизнью, буйными подростками и головокружительными идеями профессора Ксавьера, смотрелась до постыдного нелепо.  
– Я знаю, – безмятежно оскалился в ответ Эрик. Зверь явственно дрогнул; наверно, у него получилось убедительней. А может, дело было в том, что в полутора метрах от них лежало десять тонн отличной стали, с которой можно было сделать очень много чего любопытного. – Но вам без меня не справиться.  
– Я знаю! – прорычал Зверь. На этот раз прозвучало… почти грозно. – Схемы на столе, изучи как следует и не смей ничего переделывать! Я каждую гайку проверю. И…  
– Не будь идиотом, Хэнк, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Магнето. – Не сделаю я ничего с твоей драгоценной Церебро. Ну, помимо того, о чем ты сам меня попросишь.  
Хэнк глухо рыкнул снова и, недобро зыркнув на него, пробурчал:  
– И не показывайся на глаза ученикам, не хватало ещё, чтобы ты их пугал!  
– А чем нас должны были напугать? – с восторженным интересом осведомился Ртуть. Хэнк кинулся собирать слетевшие со стола бумаги и обернулся к ним как раз в тот момент, когда Пьетро, успевший дважды обежать все предназначенное для работы помещение, остановился рядом с Эриком и неловко чмокнул его в щеку.  
– А вот пусть знают, – совсем тихо, смущенно, будто оправдываясь, пробормотал Ртуть. Правда, вид у него при этом был упрямый и чуть ли не угрожающе непреклонный. Эрик неожиданно для себя самого ухмыльнулся в ответ и почти непринужденным жестом потрепал его по волосам. Пьетро тут же рассиялся так, будто ему вдруг подарили целый мир и летающий стадион впридачу.  
На лице Хэнка изображался шок настолько глубокий, что справиться с ним не мог даже его гениальный мозг.  
* * *  
Навстречу явившемуся средь бела дня Магнето высыпала вся школа. Ученики младше откровенно боялись, ученики постарше пыжились, играли мускулами физическими и ментальными и сверкали вспышками разномастных энергий, однако под откровенно скептическим взглядом Эрика тут же принимались притворяться невидимками. Немногочисленные учителя показухи не устраивали, но следили за ним настороженно и бдительно.  
Магнето зловредно ухмылялся и – что, кажется, сочли натуральным издевательством – не делал никаких угрожающих жестов, не давая им ни единого повода раскатать его по лужайке объединенными усилиями полусотни мутантов.  
– Па-а-а-аберегись! – знакомым голосом завопили за их спинами. Толпу расшвыряло в стороны, и прямо перед Эриком возникло чарльзово кресло. Профессор Ксавьер пока присутствовал в нем лишь отчасти, физической своей составляющей; все-таки маневры Ртути слишком сильно били по вестибулярному аппарату.  
– Привет, старик! – провозгласил Пьетро. Содрал с Эрика шлем, ласково и вместе с тем очень демонстративно поцеловал его в щеку и снова нахлобучил шлем ему на голову прежде, чем ошалело таращившийся на них Чарльз успел взять под контроль разум своего старого друга, который явно затевал очередную безумную хрень.  
– А вот пусть знают, что я тебя все равно люблю! – обернувшись к школьным товарищам, воинственно заявил Ртуть и обвел их, обалдевших до полного безъязычия, откровенно угрожающим взглядом. Потом подумал и честно добавил: – Хотя ты, конечно, тот ещё придурок. Зато прикольный!  
Эрик смиренно вздохнул, поправил перекошенный шлем и, развернувшись к уже готовому требовать объяснений Чарльзу, сообщил:  
– Особый отряд при Советнике по вопросу отношений с мутантами будет здесь через два с половиной часа. Им отдан приказ о зачистке особняка Ксавьеров; если не веришь, у тебя ещё есть время спуститься к Церебро, залезть им в головы и убедиться в этом. Собственно, выбор у тебя невелик: либо ты не мешаешь мне защищать твою школу так, как я посчитаю нужным, либо я забираю сына и оставляю вас решать свои проблемы самостоятельно.  
– Сына? – до странного искренне растерялся Чарльз. Эрик в недоумении посмотрел на него, совершенно не веря в то, что за прошедшее время телепат, пускай и отягощенный излишком моральных принципов, так и не выяснил этой простой и очевидной вещи.  
– Не, папка, так дело не пойдет! – решительно заявил Ртуть и, воздвигшись прямо перед ним, упрямым жестом скрестил руки на груди. – Никуда я один не пойду!  
С полминуты они сверлили друг друга равно непреклонными взглядами, но затем Эрик все же отвел глаза, устало вздохнул и пожал плечами:  
– Ладно. Извини, Чарльз, но выбора у тебя не будет вовсе.


End file.
